Marcandote
by Aily Cullen P
Summary: Tiempo después de su entrada a la familia Cullen, Bree ahora es el eslabón mas débil de ella, ¿Qué pasará con una inesperada complicación en su ultimo encuentro de caza?... "-¡Demonios, Jasper! - mi furia se va contra él y mis uñas siguen su camino enterrándose cada vez más."


**Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente estoy muy loca y me gusta crear historias fumadas usando sus personajes  
_**

* * *

Con extrema facilidad y en unos cuantos movimientos llego a la copa del árbol que acordamos el ultimo par de veces "el fácilmente me irrito" y yo. bueno, al menos conmigo es así, ya que con los demás es tan cordial que me dan ganas de vomitar, ¡puaj!.

He de reconocer que me pongo cada vez más ansiosa a medida que se acerca nuestros encuentros de caza, que más bien yo llamaría "caza con tu niñera, si no te echan con los volturi" y por mas que trate de engañarme, no, no tiene que ver la sed que quema la garganta, si no..., si no... ¿Qué?.

Salvándome de indagar en pensamientos profundos, percibo a tiempo su esencia acercándose. me dejo caer al vacío y toco el suelo justo en el momento en el que él se detiene frente a mi.

-llegaste a tiempo - se atreve a decir.

-no puedo decir lo mismo de otros - siseo.

Se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

-digamos que es el pago de tu tardanza se la ultima vez.

-¿mi que? - estallo - ¡4 centésimas de segundo a lo sumo! tu me has hecho esperar una hora.

-no soy yo el que tiene sed, así que acataras mis reglas.

Mentira, son más que notables los surcos debajo de sus ojos, tanto que esa humana podría notarlos.

-ya..., tus ojos dicen lo contrario, bien podría usarlos como bolas 8.

Mi chiste no le hace gracia.

-digamos que quise darte apoyo moral - arqueo una ceja - puede que ya no sea un neófito como tu, pero aun se como es refrenarse al deseo de tomar cuando más apetecible parezca.

Lo veo hacer una mueca.

-¿así que, apoyo moral? - rodeo los ojos - que amable de tu parte ¿Quién diría que eres el mismo tipo que me amarro tanto pies y manos, y amenazó con matarme si se me ocurría mover lo ojos atrás de los párpados? Espera... ¿Qué más? Ah, si … "Dame un solo motivo pequeña niñata, y rezaras porque exista algo después de esto".

Noto como se remueve incomodo.

-no confiaba en ti, no confío en ti - remarca.

-si, ya se. no soy fiable y pongo en peligro a tu familia pero sobretodo a esa humana.

Ni que tuviera tantos deseos de estar cerca de ella. la ultima vez, se atrevió a preguntarme si el dolor que se siente al estar sediento es parecido a las agruras o el reflujo. ¿estaba de broma? Seguro sabe que su pregunta es tan boba, que dudo mucho que se atreva a hacérsela a su novio el pelirrojo o a alguien de su familia adoptiva.

Los celos me atraviesan. familia, como quisiera tener una.

La ultima vez que había confiado empezado a tenerle cariño a alguien, este termino siendo asesinado

Cierro mis manos en puños.

-vamos tenemos que irnos de aquí - empieza a avanzar

-¡¿estas de coña?! Este sitio tu lo elegiste, tu acordaste la hora y tu al final decidiste dejarme esperando una hora, así que no me vengas con eso.

Puede que no se me antojen mucho que digamos, pero hace rato ya que note unos cuantos ciervos cerca de aquí. pero no, a este de buenas a primeras se le antoja irse a sabe donde.

-nos vamos, ¡Ahora! - Ruge, sus rasgos están tensos, su quijada apretada y la energía que emana de el no deja a dudas. comienza a correr

¿Pero qué le pasa?, ¿Y qué me pasa a mi? por alguna razón la idea de hacerlo enfurecer me parece tentadora, y me hace cosquillas en el cuerpo. comienzo a maquinar una respuesta mordaz que saque ese lado feroz de él, cuando el sonido de un quejido llega hacia mi.

Se que esta a varios kilómetros de aquí, pero gracias a mi oído se escucha tan cerca de mi, no tarda en llegarme el olor.

Lo ultimo que logro escuchar antes de echarme a correr es a Jasper maldiciendo.

La ponzoña sale de mi a borbotones ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo? ¿Meses? a mi me parece que fueron años desde que tome la ultima gota de sangre humana y pura.

Oh, gracias al cielo que existen los exploradores, esos que quieren vivir la vida sin impurezas. Puede que no oliera tan rico como la sangre de esa humana, pero es lo mas cercano de lo que ha estado antes.

Logro ver el borrón en forma de Jasper antes de que se lance hacia mi y bloquee el paso. forcejeamos un poco antes de aventarlo lejos de mi. Me alegra tener las ventajas de nosotros los neófitos, tanto de fuerza como de velocidad.

Falta poco, solo un poco. desde la distancia puedo observar como a la campista se le había abierto la pierna con una rama o algo parecido, dejándola imposibilitada de seguir caminando. Es una lastima que sangre haya sido desperdiciada, pero que importa si eso es lo que me atrajo a ella.

De la nada, Jasper me aparece enfrente y me avienta contra los arboles, terminando estos troceados debajo de mi.

-¡Basta, Bree! - sus facciones son cada vez más duras.

¿Cómo es que lo soporta? ¿Por qué no me abandona y se va contra la campista? se muy bien que su sed es igual es más fuerte que la mía, pero él simplemente esta aquí tratando de detenerme.

-¿Qué no te importa decepcionar a todos?

-al diablo con ellos.

Ruge con fuerza

-¿Qué hay de Esme y Carlisle? ¿Y Edward? ¡¿Acaso no te importa que arriesgaran sus vidas por ti?! Mejor me hubieras dicho que tirarías todo a la borda por una simple cortadita insignificante y me hubiera ahorrado todo este tiempo que he gastado contigo

¿simple cortadita? ¿acaso esta hablando de la misma? miro en dirección de esta, logro ver la gran abertura y el charco de sangre que se ha formado.

Trago con fuerza mientras me levanto.

Claro que me importa ellos, tanto Esme como Carlisle fueron amables conmigo desde al principio, claro, con sus recelos pero amables al fin. Y el pelirrojo, Edward, fue el primero en abogar por mi ante los Volturis. no quiero decepcionarlos, pero sobretodo... .

Lo miro, esta en guardia, vigilando cualquier movimiento que indique ataque y sus ojos... no, no quiero ver decepción en ellos.

-vámonos de aquí - avanza bloqueándome la vista.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero en eso logro ver como una manada de lobos de acerca al lugar. Jasper me atrapa en sus brazos y aprieta con fuerza.

-¡se la van a comer! - Grito con fuerza, enterrándole las uñas tanto en la espalda como en la cintura.

Lanza un extraño quejido, por un momento creo sentir como mi temperatura sube y siento una ligera humedad entre mis piernas.

-no hay nada que podamos hacer - dice después de unos segundos.

¿Cómo que no? si tanto le gustan los animales, que se quede con ellos y yo con la campista.

me quedo un momento quieta, ¿es mi imaginación o mi sed ha bajado un poco? mi temperatura corporal no deja de subir, aun siento el ardor en mi garganta, y deseo apagarlo, pero por extraño que parezca el ardor parecía esparcirse a la vez que varias partes de mi cuerpo comienzan a vibrar.

-¡Demonios, Jasper! - mi furia se va contra él y mis uñas siguen su camino enterrándose cada vez más.

En esta ocasión su quejido es más fuerte y toda mi columna vibra.

Espera, eso no es un quejido, es un … .

Alejo la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara, mis ojos se agrandan al ver que los suyos son un par de llamas negras.

-Bree- sisea.

El viento nos golpea y con él, el olor de la campista desmembrada.

Me veo entre el olor y los ojos de Jasper. estoy acorralada, así que en un acto desesperado le muerdo con fuerza en el hombro.

El Rugido de Jasper es lanzado con una desgarradora fuerza y ya no solo mi columna vibra, si no todo mi cuerpo, es fascinante.

-Todos estos años de no vida y es la primera vez que llego de esta forma.

¿llego? ¿esto fue un...?

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo y por primera vez que lo conozco, le veo darme una sonrisa, la mejor de todas.

-¿Quieres más? - asiento con la cabeza al estar imposibilitada de hablar - pues vámonos de aquí, puede que sea un vampiro, pero no a todos nos gusta tener sexo frente a una manada de lobos como a Emmett.

Me guiña un ojo y yo le sonrío de vuelta.

* * *

_**Acá con una mini- mini historia nueva, me he salido un poco de mi zona de confort**_

_**no se que piensen que este en estado presente, dude el hacerlo de esa manera, pero termine decidiéndome por así hacerla (como se puede notar) **_

_por razones fuera de mi control no he podido escribir el siguiente capitulo de "mi novio es gay" pero ya casi todo lo tengo en la cabeza._

_**¿por qué no lo escribi en vez de esto?**_

_ pues, porque este mini fic me ha golpeado tanto en la noche que he tenido insomnio u.u_

**_basta de palabrerío, sinceramente espero que les guste nueva idea que he tenido_**

**_Cuidense mucho_**

**_Aily Cullen P_**


End file.
